Mixture
by Spar 118
Summary: Mankind,they are United,they are strong,they are advanced.They are the creatures we must destroy.They need to be burnt and not only turned to ash,but wiped out of not only this universe,but all of them. Brothers,we must steal their secret.And replace them


*author notes and Disclaimer Of Copyrighted material

I DO NOT OWN anything in any of the material from ANY of the following copyrighted material in the following story below and in cases to prevent possible spoilers "above" to this fanfiction muti-crossover/original story(sumthin' like that) , I only own the characters I introduce into the story and the story itself and any elements to the story (example: if I make a character from I don't know halo like a marine I only own the marines characteristics and him or her entirely) again I disclaim anything that belongs to their original owners(cuz some of these things, if I made em….would probably suck)

Authors first notes: well hello,im Spar 118,this is a story that is mixed with several "universes" I am new to this and am likely to make mistakes and I Greatly encourage your opinions and how to make my story better and correct

All names are not related to actual individuals dead or alive…but some names might have been turned into…easter eggs that have been churned down to size *

Prologue: Unseen Destination 

_Service Recorder XV3PRZ22017 _

_An Unexpected halt has occurred-Reboot?_

_Fail-Safe procedure has been activated…._

_Directed as Top Secret information _

_Retinal scans are required to continue…_

_Scanning…_

…

_Viewer confirmed as_

_Dr. Sydney Dallen _

_Access granted_

_View date of unexpected halt?_

_Date. 22_

Dr. Dallen, through she usually always wanted to learn new information and would usually have no hesitation with her curiosity at all, but the information she was about to attain….made her uneasy due to where the damaged service recorder was found….among the remnants of a fleet with the ships equaling **Three Battle Fleets** that was en-route to planet Heron Q

That Was a Bad sign, She sighed, she was theorizing about

Whatever annihilated the rather Large Battle Fleet.

"Begin with the viewing of recorded Date", she said, gut twisted with worry.

She looked at the screen and read

_Beginning Log_

_Earth time 1623 hours _

_3 hours before Unexpected Halt_

She watched intently, seeing that this Service Recorder was located, because of its surrounding and key factors reviled it was a Cruiser's bridge, stirring movements of Men and Women all about, attending to their posts.

Dr. Dallen took notice of medium sized man, who seemed to be the Fleet admiral ; he had to be in his mid 50's, he had blond hair outlined with white and grey traces, which was an uncommon thing to witness these days, he had deep Brown eyes and seemed to be highly confident. "Freeze-"the video log stopped,"-Zoom to the Fleet admiral's chest and enhance"

"Yes Doctor" Maxilla, the facility's Mono A.I Answered and Followed Dallen's command. The Video zoomed in and then enhanced to a point where someone could see the rank and name that is stitched into the Regular "space navy" uniform, but as most Admirals that fought in the **Zero-war**, usually their uniforms were littered with Medals.

Dr. Dallen looked and found the Mans name and spoke it aloud

"Fleet Admiral Calvin V. Pool-"she let out a short ahhh "-the Zero-war hero who took back Planet New Athens", probably dead now, he had won us that turning point during the Zero-war, Pool who was a Commander at the time was put into command after the Fleet Admiral's of the battle tragically lost his mind at the thought of his family K.I.A by the "awakened", the reason why the Rim Colonies Even Declared their independence, because of this group, **Two Hundred million Lives** were lost and that was just the outcome on our side, the sad truth was that the Rim Colonies were lied to, deceived into fighting for false prophets all because they weren't allowed to mine on **Living** planets. A foolish thing to wage war over and-  
"Dr Dallen? She was interrupted by Maxilla and was sucked out of her thoughts and back into reality." yes Maxilla?" The A.I Stood in a questionable pose "Well, doctor do you not remember that you told me to keep you on track if you were to drift off in that big noggin of yours?" The A.I smirked, which quickly turned into a smile. She returned the smile and nodded "Big noggin?-Dr. Dallen chuckled "- well I suppose your correct, continue Video log Maxilla". Maxilla, with a wave of her right hand resumed the video; Dallen realized why she let her mind wonder.

* * *

"Lieutenant Evennes, What is our eta?" asked the Fleet Admiral as he turned to a

Women sitting adjacent to him, next to a terminal, she obviously the Navigation expert, without even looking she replied with a calm, bored voice "Estimated Time of Arrival is six hours sir". "Good" Pool turned back, staring at something ahead; his face shifted into a confused look "What the...Lieutenant raise the Leviathan" the lieutenant Glanced at Pool, the confused Lieutenant followed her orders and in a matter of seconds, the captain of the Leviathan was up on the screen, the recorder zoomed in.

"Captain Uvok, what is going on? Your ship is listing" Pool said in a concerned voice

"Admiral Pool!-the man said in terror which caused Dr. Dallen to jump

-"we HAVE been boarded by Unknown Hostiles, they damaged our engines

If we don't get help soon we will-" the Captain was cut off, when all of the sudden 9 identical plasma tips, which looked like what we used for cutting and diamond slicing, went through the man chest and he yelled in pain and a blood curdling war cry was heard, he forced him self to say his final words, which surprised her that he could even muster a yell. "Activate the fucking self-destruct system!" Then the man was cut down his torso, his severed body falling to the ground and sounds of his innards smacking the metal floor

The recorder zoomed out, all the people on the bridge shocked, "Responding to command

"_Activate the fucking self-destruct system" _Self-destruct in 10, 9, 8-"

Admiral Pool staggered back, and looked at the fleet-communications lieutenant "Inform the fleet that this mission has been compromised and to get battle ready! I want tha-"

Pool was interrupted by a large shock wave that hit his ship, caused by the explosion from the Leviathan; he stumbled as the shock wave hit, com chatter sounded as if it was sextupled. Pool and other captains and Lieutenants, were set into a tailspin, a unknown enemy fleet appeared, Darren only got a couple glimpses of the unknown attackers, even through our fleet took out five of their ships, and we lost one, they out numbed the fleet, more and more arrived, it almost seemed that the ships appeared out of the debris of their destroyed ships, the next two hours were filled with sorrow, death, and destruction. In the end Pools Cruiser and two ships remained, while it seemed twenty, then twenty-five, then thirty-nine more enemy ships appeared. It looked bleak, after six more minutes, whatever was left of the fleet was destroyed, Pools cruiser looked to be the last to go, and everything on it was nearly annihilated

Nearly….

Only one thing survived out of the entire fleet's remains, the Service recorder.

The video ended, and she sat down, she attempting to comprehend what just happened.

This news troubled her, and not only this information, why was she chosen to look over this log? Dr. Dallen thought about this for a while before again Maxilla who already sent the video log to other contacts who had the clearance to look upon it. "Doctor you are needed at the Command post" Maxilla informed her. Dallen stood, "what is needed of me? The A.I looked irritated," I was not told, they only wanted you" Maxilla frowned, which Dallen understood, most wanted to know everything. A near annoying trait they had, but again it was a useful one.

Dallen left and headed to the command post knowing that whatever happens next, she will be working her ass off.

* * *

_Command Post Entrance _

_Planet Htrae Omega_

_United Empire States of Terran _

_(Earth) Date: May 24__th__, 3438_

Dr. Dallen arrived at the Entrance; Two Military Police approached her, Both Taller than she. "Dr. Dallen?" the man on the right asked, "Yes, I am her" she said.

"Follow us ma'am" they turned and began to walk towards the main elevators, she did as she was told and followed. They walked for about four minutes until they had reached the elevator, we entered the elevator. The elevator descended downward, she knew she was going to the infamous debriefing hall, or more commonly known as the "Torture Hall".

She has been to the Torture Hall before, and she agreed with the nickname, they usually put you in a dark room with a total of seven higher ups, and the debriefing usually takes hours if it's serious enough subject. Dallen knew that it was about the video log, they made it to the underground floor, and again they walked until they made it to the Torture Hall's main door. She turned to the MPs and one of them nodded, she approached the door, and it opened, she entered the room and looked around. The doors behind her shut, she looked around to see the desk used was empty, Dallen realized that the seven Higher ups that usually did the debriefing were no where to be seen. Then as she was about to turn around, "Dr. Dallen, It's nice to see you again" A man said, she recognized the voice of an old friend. "Doctor Kelter" she spoke in a more calm state "it has been a long time, what is the creator of the Guardian**-**" "Dallen-" she was interrupted by Kelter "- we have no time to waste" Kelter moved and pressed his hand against a pad, in a instant a hologram of some kind was hovering in the air. Dallen was confused, "What….is that?" she stood in awe, Kelter sighed and after a moment or two he said "That Doctor…is the most important thing in this universe….and possibly others; and it's in the hands of the Zaxen"

*Authors Notes: ok I know what your thinking what was all that about?

Well I will tell you that was the Prologue, you guys will not be seeing any recognizable people YET, again this is my first story and would love your opinions Please review

And again…this story will get better and less confusing


End file.
